Orokin Tower
DURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! 'Notice: Update 9 has brought many changes to the Void. Please await updated information and loot tables for new items.' The Orokin Void or Orokin Towers exist in small pocket dimensions that are outside the realms of normal space. These are what appear to be fully functional Orokin structures, but they are not unprotected. Each tower contains what is described as a Neural Sentry that controls the security measures of the tower. The tower uses implant devices on intruders to create enemies known as the Corrupted. These Corrupted counterparts act very similar to their normal brethren, except they defend the tower until death. Getting to the Orokin towers requires a Void Key or an invite from a player with one. The keys are either Raid, Capture, Defense, Mobile Defense or Exterminate and have 3 tiers of difficulty, the third tier having the rarest drops. One unique feature of the Orokin Void is that Prime Warframes will cause the box traps to emit a wave of energy that will grant 100 energy to all frames within 30 meters. This may only happen once per trap. Rewards Many of the containers within the Orokin Towers provide large sums of credits, but they also have a small chance to contain Mods that can quickly despawn. There are many locations that are "off the beaten path" that test the parkour skills of Tenno in small races to hidden treasure rooms. One in particular has an entrance with a gold rimmed button at a dead end, which will open up a timed obstacle course with lasers that has mods in its final room. There is even a slight chance there can be more than one hidden treasure room in one void mission.Teamwork and patience is the best way to find these hidden troves. Upon completion of the maps, Tenno are rewarded with rare items used in the crafting of Prime Items. There are also usually an abundance of affinity orbs. Note: The following loot tables can be changed by developers in any patch. Raid and Extermination Missions Defense Missions Mobile Defense Missions Capture Missions Traps Aside from deploying Corrupted units, Orokin Towers also employ large amounts of traps that, at first glance, would appear as normal scenery in the room. Pressure Plates Traps are mostly triggered by Pressure Plates hidden in the floor when a player steps over them. However, some Pressure Plates can reveal hidden treasures as well, like boxes which have a high chance of dropping Mods, so stepping on them might not always be a bad idea. Some pressure plates cannot be activated even though Storage Containers can be seen through walls using Thief's Wit. Laser Plates One variety of Orokin traps are the Laser Plates, wall-mounted laser turrets that can be either stationary or scrolling along rails. Once triggered, Laser Discs will fire a sustained heat laser straight ahead that does massive damage, which can and probably will cut through even 1000+ total shields and health in little over a second. However, the sustained lasers are usually pretty obvious, and the Discs can be destroyed with a few shots. Lasers can also harm and kill enemies, who are not intelligent enough to avoid them. Death Orbs "Death Orbs", are slightly more sophisticated and dangerous traps, resembling a large box with a few discs on its surfaces. Once triggered, Death Orbs can come in two varieties. The Spinning Lasers variety consists of 4 horizontal laser plates on the box's sides and a raised disc on top. The box will continuously spin, thus firing its lasers in all directions. Unlike Laser Discs, the Spinning Lasers trap's weakness lies in its "joints", which connect the discs to the box. Shooting the joints will destroy the corresponding disc. Destroying the top Rotation Plate will stop the spinning, while destroying the Laser Plate will destroy each individual laser. A destroyed plate will reveal the internals of the Death Orb, which can be shot to destroy the entire Orb. The "Thumper" variety features a single Shockwave Plate on top, which will rise and then slam back down, creating a knock-down shockwave each time to disrupt the player. Like the Spinning Lasers trap, it can be destroyed by shooting its joint until the top cap blows off. Cryo Floor A slightly less lethal trap consists of floor panels that create icy mist. If a Tenno moves over these tiles their physical movement will be greatly reduced while standing on them. Shield regeneration and fire rate are halved, reload and revive time are doubled while standing in the ice mist. Cast time for abilities is also increased. Collapsible Cover Collapsible cover is strewn around the map in abundance. These structures will rise from the ground when someone gets near, for both Corrupted and Tenno, providing a spot of cover to shoot from. Comes in both square or circular varieties. Explosive Canisters As a bonus, some Orokin storage canisters are actually explosive barrels in disguise, and will explode upon destruction. There is one slight difference between an explosive storage canisters and a real storage canisters: the light on the explosive one is not strobing and the light on the real one is strobing. Trivia Nyx reflection.jpg|Nyx reflected in the water Reflection_of_Rhino.png|Rhino reflected on the panels *In every reflective surface, an image of the warframe you had equipped when you logged in can be seen. This can occur in water and other metallic surfaces. (This only happens when you have Local Reflections off in the graphic settings, otherwise it's transparent. If you disable Local Reflections, what you had on the screen at the time it was disabled will be 'captured' and reflected similarly.) *A bug in the new missions involves when a Capture mission becomes an Exterminate mission. Normally, it will wait until you have captures the crewman, but a bug causing the words Key - Capture Enemy to appear on your screen in a much bigger font tha normal, caused you not to be able to capture him. Thus, when it switches to an exterminate, the invincible Corpus Crewman is one of your targets to kill, thus making the mission impossible. Media 2013-05-25 00041.jpg 2013-05-25 00054.jpg 2013-05-24 00173.jpg 2013-05-24 00118.jpg 2013-05-24 00113.jpg 2013-05-24 00108.jpg 2013-05-24 00002.jpg 2013-05-24 00015.jpg 2013-05-24 00004.jpg 2013-05-24 00018.jpg 2013-05-24 00012.jpg 2013-05-24 00013.jpg 2013-05-24 00014.jpg 2013-07-05 00027.jpg 2013-07-05 00030.jpg 2013-07-05 00029.jpg 2013-07-05 00026.jpg 2013-07-05 00025.jpg 2013-07-22 00001.jpg 2013-07-17 00006.jpg 2013-07-17 00003.jpg 2013-07-17 00007.jpg|New extraction room as of Update 9. Creepy! 2013-06-21 00002.jpg|Waterrise of stars (Waterfall that flows upwards) WATCH YER STEP.jpg|Watch your step m8. Reflection.png|Staring into the waters of truth... 2013-05-24 00021.jpg Category:Maps Category:Void